Midnight
by Shine and SHA
Summary: Hinata cuma mahasiswi biasa yang dijejali tugas-tugas kuliahan. Tapi apa jadinya Hinata bila terpaksa pulang tengah malam demi tugas-tugasnya? Semoga saja ia tidak dibegal. Tentu tidak, jika ada seorang pemuda yang setia melindunginya. NARU-HINA! Humor-Romance. RnR?


"Semuanya Rp23.000,00!"

"Ma... maaf?!"

"Dua puluh tiga ribu!"

Dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas Hinata merogoh dompetnya dan menyerahkan selembar uang 50 ribu pada om-om berwajah seram yang memelototinya. Setelah menerima sejumlah uang kembalian, Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan bercat putih itu.

Dua puluh tiga ribu? Mahal banget! Padahal perasaan Hinata cuma nyewa komputernya selama empat jam! Oh, salahkan komputer Hinata yang tiba-tiba rusak tanpa sebab yang jelas, akibatnya ia terpaksa ngerjain tugas kuliahnya yang harus dikumpul besok pagi di warnet tak jauh dari kosannya. Udah mahal, penjaga warnetnya juga nyeremin lagi! Hinata dapat menangkap dengan jelas kesan mata duitan yang terpancar dari wajah om-om penjaga warnet tadi, ia bahkan percaya akan ada kasus penjualan TKW ilegal jika ia tidak mampu membayar biaya sewa warnet itu.

 _Syuuttt!_

Angin malam berhembus kencang begitu Hinata keluar meninggalkan tempat dengan papan besar bertuliskan **"Kakuzu-Net (24 jam, MURAH!)".**

Hinata merapatkan jaket violetnya.

Ok, saatnya pulang!

 _Krik... Krik... Krik_...

Perasaan tadi pas Hinata pergi disekitar warnet masih banyak pedagang sate,mie ayam, sama bakso keliling deh! Toko-toko tadi juga buka! Kok tiba-tiba jadi sepi semua?

Hinata buru-buru melirik jam tangannya. Ah, disini terlalu gelap, gak kelihatan apa-apa! Mau gak mau Hinata terpaksa kembali mendekati pintu masuk Kakuzu-Net demi mendapatkan cahaya lampu gratisan. Abaikan tatapan serem Om Kakuzu, si penjaga warnet, yang mandangin Hinata seolah-olah Hinata mau balik nagih uang yang tadi ia bayar. Dengan cuek Hinata kembali memperhatikan jam tangannya yang kini sudah terlihat jelas.

00.00

Apa?! Udah jam 12 malam?! Pantas sepi! Terus Hinata pulangnya gimana? Ya ampun... Hinata cuma mahasiswi innocent yang ngekos sendirian di kota yang kejam! Kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Hinata gimana?! Mudah-mudahan gak terjadi apa-apa...

Mudah-mudahan...

.

.

.

 **Midnight**

 **By Shine and SHA**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diraih dari fanfict ini, just for fun!**

 **Warning : Gejala mual, muntah-muntah dan pusing pusing setelah mengonsumsi fict ini**.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan secepat mungkin di bawah penerangan lampu jalan. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang berharap tidak ada orang bertampang bejad yang mengikutinya. Kok bisa-bisanya sih ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas di warnet sampai lupa waktu? Pokoknya lain kali Hinata janji tidak akan menumpuk-numpuk tugasnya lagi, apalagi mengejakannya di H-1 seperti saat ini!

Hinata tidak suka menutupi kepalanya dengan Hoodie meskipun rata-rata jaket miliknya jenis Hoodie. Menurutnya, cukup poninya saja yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi dalam keadaan begini sepertinya Hinata terpaksa menaikkan topi hoodienya sampai menutupi bagian kepala.

Hinata bukan takut sama makhluk halus atau semacamnya, ia tidak pernah percaya hal begituan! Nah, yang ia takutkan adalah syaiton dalam wujud om-om. Hinata ingat cerita Kiba, teman sekampusnya yang terkenal playboy, yang pernah dibegal pas pulang jam 12 malam. Alhasil, Handphone Sungsam kiba yang berisi kenangan berupa sms dan foto koleksi mantan-mantannya yang ia banggakan habis di bawa kabur si tukang begal. Untung Akamaru, motor kesayangan Kiba, gak dirampas si pembegal.

Hinata jadi merinding membayanginya.

Seumur-umur, Hinata belum pernah keluar rumah diatas jam 8 malam. Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata, selalu mendidik anak-anaknya dengan aturan ketat. Hinata gak bisa bayangin apa reaksi ayahnya kalau tau putrinya masih diluar rumah saat larut malam begini.

Hinata gak nyangka meskipun Konoha adalah kota besar, tapi ternyata saat larut malam jalanan Konoha bisa sesepi ini. Rumah-rumah dan toko-toko sudah ditutup menandakan pemiliknya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Oh, didepan sana tampaknya ada toko yang masih buka dan ramai dikunjungi! Dengan cepat, Hinata berjalan mendekati tempat itu, lebih ramai artinya lebih aman kan?

Oh, no!

Itu bukan toko, itu warung kopi tempat bapak-bapak bernasib dan berwajah menyedihkan yang mencoba kabur dari kejamnya realita kehidupan rumah tangga. Bapak-bapak ini biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain catur, kartu, atau nonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi warung kopi demi terhindar dari amukan para ibu rumah tangga yang kekurangan uang belanja. Biasanya sih, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing pas sang istri sudah tidur, biar gak sempat kena omelan gitu. Hm, sungguh nasib yang menyedihkan!

Berhubung Hinata lewat tepat didepan tuh warung kopi, mau gak mau pembicaraan bapak-bapak ngenes itu tertangkap juga oleh telinganya.

"Tau gak, meskipun gajinya kecil tapi di tempat kerjaku banyak gadis yang cantik!"

"Ah, saya sih lebih tertarik sama janda. Mbak Tsunade, penjaga kantin di tempat kerja saya, meskipun janda juga gak kalah kok sama gadis-gadis!" Kata seorang kakek berambut putih jabrik dengan senyuman mesum.

APA YANG BARUSAN MEREKA BICARAKAN?!

Hinata beneran merinding. Ia langsung ngambil seribu langkah menjauhi tempat nista tadi. Udah pada tua, bukannya tobat, eh masih aja mikir begituan. Dasar gak sadar umur!

Hinata mendekap erat tasnya di dada, sambil menundukkan kepalanya ia komat kamit berdoa semoga cepat sampai ke kostnya.

Hinata menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ketika cahaya terang tepat menyoroti wajanya.

Dengan susah payah Hinata mengintip melalui celah jari-jarinya berusaha agar penglihatannya mampu menembus cahaya terang yang diarahkan tepat padanya.

Gawat! Di hadapan Hinata kini terdapat tiga orang pemuda berandalan urak-urakan dengan mengendarai sepeda motor yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan berbagai macam aksesoris aneh.

Cahaya yang menyorotinya, ternyata berasal dari lampu depan sepeda motor itu.

Tiga pemuda itu menyeringai aneh pada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar ketakutan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tahu ia sedang berada dalam situasi terancam. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, mencari solusi terbaik untuk meloloskan diri.

"Hehehe... Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan!" Ujar salah seorang dari pemuda itu.

Hinata membuka mulutnya hendak berteriak,

"Mau berteriak, eh? Hahaha... Coba perhatikan sekelilingmu!"

Secepat kilat Hinata membaca kondisi lingkungannya. Tidak mungkin! Ia baru sadar bahwa saat ini berada di tengah komplek perumahan yang masih dalam proses pembangunan. Daerah ini kosong! Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain Hinata dan tiga pemuda berandalan ini.

Batas perumahan yang dihuni dengan perumahan yang masih dalam proses pembangunan adalah warung kopi tadi yang kini sudah berada jauh sekitar 300 meter di belakang Hinata. Bagaimana ini? Mau laripun percuma, motor tentu lebih cepat daripada laju kaki Hinata. Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Hinata berjengkit mundur.

 _Tuk!_

Punggung mungilnya menabrak sesuatu, ia segera membalikkan badannya. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda tegap berambut kuning jabrik yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hinata mencicit, pemuda-pemuda berandal ini! Jumlah mereka bukan tiga, tapi empat! Empat!

Hinata merasa tubuhnya melemas, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Nasibnya akan berakhir disini.

Mungkin Hinata akan pingsan jika pemuda itu tidak membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya,

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku disini untuk melindungimu!"

Hinata mematung menatap sosok yang kini berdiri membelakanginya, pemuda jabrik itu memasang sikap seolah-olah tubuhnya adalah benteng pertahanan yang siap melindungi tubuh mungil Hinata.

Oh, ayolah! Inikan bukan cerita-cerita novel dimana ada sosok pahlawan yang datang di saat genting! Buka matamu Hinata! Tidak mungkin pemuda jabrik ini bersedia melindungimu!

Hinata mengusap-usap matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh daya imajinasinya. Ah, bukan! Pemuda ini nyata. Benar-benar nyata... berdiri disini untuk melindunginya.

"Cih, ada pengganggu rupanya!"

 _ **Buk!**_

Sebuah bogem mentah dilayangkan oleh salah satu pemuda berandal yang sudah turun dari motornya kepada si pemuda jabrik. Dengan cekatan pemuda jabrik menghindar dan melemparkan serangan balasan. Sebuah tendangan bersarang di perut pemuda berandal membuatnya terhuyung.

Melihat temannya kesulitan, kedua pemuda berandal lainnya turun dari motor dan ikut mengeroyok pemuda jabrik.

Hinata takut, ia sama sekali tidak berani menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada si jabrik.

 ** _Buk! Brak! Argh_!**

Beberapa erangan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Hinata.

Lutut Hinata melemas, ia langsung berjongkok. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata tertutup rapat, tangan mungilnya kini menutup kedua telinganya berharap semoga suara perkelahian dihadapannya tidak tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak tega jika sesuatu terjadi pada pemuda jabrik itu hanya karena ia menolong Hinata. Jika sampai benar-benar terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu, Hinata tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Erangan tadi semakin jelas terdengar. Pasti si jabrik sudah babak belur. Ini semua salah Hinata! Bagaimana ini?

Hening yang cukup lama sampai beberapa suara mesin motor yang dihidupkan terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata memecah keheningan, semakin lama bunyi itu melemah pertanda ketiga pemuda berandal itu sudah pergi.

Tidak, Hinata tidak sanggup melihat pemuda jabrik itu terkapar dengan darah berceceran dan memar dimana-mana. Ia benar-benar tidak mau membuka matanya.

 _Mint?_

Kok tiba-tiba angin malam beraroma mint?!

Hinata membuka matanya, pemuda jabrik itu kini sudah berlutut didepan Hinata, wajahnya tepat dihadapan wajah Hinata. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar 20 cm membuat Hinata tersentak kebelakang. Pemuda itu menampilkan senyuman khasnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membatu Hinata berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri sambil mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak lecet. Padahal Hinata yakin, ia mendengar suara erangan saat perkelahian tadi, itu artinya...

"Ka... kamu... bagaimana bisa me... mengalahkan mereka?"

Pemuda jabrik itu menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Kurasa game PS yang sering kumainkan ada manfaatnya juga. Hehe!"

Pemuda itu menepuk dadanya,

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau... siapa namamu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, matanya masih tetap menelusuri sang pemuda. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu pada pemuda ini. Bisa saja pemuda ini anggota komplotan berandal tadi. Modus kejahatan baru mungkin? Pura-pura mengepung seorang gadis, lalu anggota yang lain datang menyelamatkannya. Soalnya gak mungkin dia bisa menang melawan tiga orang berandal tanpa sedikitpun bekas luka. Lagipula mana ada cowok baik-baik yang keluar jam segini?!

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, pemuda itu berkata,

"Hm, kau tidak percaya padaku ya? Hei, tidak semua orang yang masih berada di luar rumah saat tengah malam adalah orang jahat. Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini? Tidak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran malam-malam. Kecuali..."

"Tidak! Ma... maksudku ini ti... tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. A... aku terpaksa mengerjakan tugas kuliah sampai malam." Hinata buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Hehe... aku bercanda! Aku percaya kok padamu."

"Na... namaku Hi... Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

"Sama-sama! Lain kali jangan pernah keluar malam lagi! Berbahaya! Ini pertama kalinya kau keluar malam?"

Hinata mengangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu akan kuantar kau pulang!"

"Eh?! Ti... tidak usah! Aku tidak mau Naruto repot."

"Justru kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, malah aku yang repot. Tunggu sebentar!"

Naruto, si pemuda jabrik, beralih menuju lampu penerang jalan terdekat. Hinata mengernyit, ia mendekati Naruto.

Naruto ternyata sedang sibuk melepaskan lilitan tali pada tiang lampu. Seekor makhluk mungil keluar dari balik tiang dan melompat ke pangkuan Naruto. Seekor anak kucing!

"Haha, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Kurama. Hinata, perkenalkan ini Kurama, kucing peliharaanku."

Hinata menggelus kucing mungil berbulu oranye itu. Sebuah kalung dengan bertuliskan "Kurama" menghiasi lehernya. Merasa nyaman, Kurama menggulingkan badannya menjadi posisi telentang sehinggga Hinata bisa lebih leluasa mengelus perutnya. Imutnya...

"Dasar Kurama, kau manja sekali jika dihadapan gadis!" Naruto terkekeh.

Naruto berdiri menggendong Kurama dan berjalan mengantar Hinata pulang.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan,

"Dia alasanku berada diluar rumah saat ini," Naruto mengelus kurama yang tampaknya mulai tertidur.

"Saat aku hendak tidur dan pergi mengunci pagar tiba-tiba saja dia meloncat kabur keluar rumah," jelas Naruto. "Padahal cuma sebentar, tapi dia cepat sekali menghilang. Jadi aku mencarinya dan justru menemukannya disini. Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya!"

Pemuda ini rela keluar selarut ini demi mencari seekor kucing? Hinata terkesima. Jarang ada pemuda seperti ini di zaman sekarang. Udah baik, kuat, penyayang binatang lagi. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat post dari sebuah grup hiburan favoritnya di internet : "Binatang aja dijagain, apalagi kamu!"

Hinata merasakan pipinya memerah. Ia menunduk malu selama perjalanan. Dibawah penerangan lampu jalan, wajah Naruto yang terkesan ramah dihiasi iris sapphire tampak begitu em... tampan!

"Terima kasih atas yang tadi..."

"Ya, tapi kau harus janji jangan pernah keluar malam sendirian lagi! Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hinata.

Malam ini Hinata benar-benar mendapat pengalaman berharga dalam hidupnya. Pengalaman yang membawanya kepada sosok yang telah melindunginya. Ah, benar benar malam yang indah ya?

Tak terasa perbincangan seru mereka selama perjalanan mampu mengubah suasana kelam menjadi hangat

"Hinata! Pulang!"

Hinata memutar kepalanya, astaga ia baru sadar akibat keasyikan ngobrol, kosnya sudah kelewatan. Didepan pintu kos berdiri Kurenai Yuri, ibu kos dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Kemana saja kau?! Masuk!"

Hinata berusaha mengenalkan Naruto pada ibu kos tapi percuma,

"Masuk atau ibu laporkan kamu ke ayahmu!"

Jangan! Hiashi Hyuuga kalau marah bisa lebih menyeramkan dari pembegal tersadis yang pernah ada.

Setelah membungkuk tanda terima kasih ke Naruto, Hinata buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

"Dan untukmu, jangan pernah membawa Hinata keluar selarut ini! Atau kau akan kulaporkan ke petugas keamanan setempat! Pergi cepat!" Naruto menyalami tangan kurenai kemudian buru-buru ngacir.

Hinata yang mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya mendesah kecewa. Yah, padahal ia belum sempat mendapat kontak atau apapun yang bisa dihubungi dari sang pemuda. Tak apalah, ia yakin suatu hari ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, sosok penolongnya ditengah kegelapan malam. Karena ia percaya pada janji Naruto,

"Aku akan melindungimu!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

 _ **A/N :**_ _Apaan! Ini nista banget! Pokoknya jangan keluar malem sendirian! Oh ya, hai, perkenalkan, SHA author baru di fandom ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Jangan lupa memberi kritik dan saran dikolom unyu dibawah ini ya... -*u*-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Omake :**

Naruto berjalan pulang ditemani Kurama yang sudah tertidur. Ibu kosannya Hinata galak banget! Nyeremin!

Tapi ngomong-ngomong kok sekarang Naruto nyium bau kembang tujuh rupa ya?

OH TIDAK!

Dihadapan Naruto muncul 2 waria yang cuma makai bikini. Asdfjkl, Naruto merinding, matanya benar-benar sakit dengan pemandangan tak senonoh dihadapannya.

"Ih, ada mas ganteng jalan sendirian, kenalin, saya Orochimaru." waria berbikini putih dengan make up menor serta rambut hitam panjang hasil rebonding memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Kabuto." Ujar waria berbikini biru yang pakai konde ala ibu ibu kondangan.

"Dan kami berdua adalah..." kedua waria ini mengambil posisi dengan kedua tangan diatas kepala "DUO ULAR KOBRA SSSTT!" Kedua waria ini menjulurkan lidahnya sok sexy.

ARRGGHH!

Siapa saja tolong selamatkan Narutooo...!


End file.
